Episode 1 Rewrite: A What If Scenario
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: What if I was allowed by Disney to do a remake of the Prequel Trilogy? I have already posted the basic plotline for all three movies in a previous entry. Now, I am expanding on those plotlines to flesh out the storyline I have suggested. This is Episode 1, Forces of Corruption; An action-adventure story that sets the stage and also starts the Clone Wars.
1. Chapter 1

_A more detailed version of my previously posted Prequel Rewrites. The idea is the same though; What if Disney allowed me to do a remake of the Prequel Trilogy? This is the basic plot and story for those movies. Hopefully, I will tell a story that is both more exciting and fun, but also more true to what we are told in the Original Trilogy about Luke and Leia's parents._

 _A Phantom Menace rewrite_

 **Star Wars Episode 1**

 **Forces of Corruption**

For a thousand generations, the JEDI KNIGHTS have been the guardians of peace and justice throughout the Old Republic. It has been centuries since the last war was fought. But turmoil has arisen once again. A rogue Jedi, named DOOKU SERENNO, has abandoned the Jedi Order, who he feels are too passive in fighting the increasing corruption that is undermining the Senate. To prove his point, Dooku has for the past decade orchestrated piracy across the galaxy to force the Jedi to take a more active part.

The increase in piracy has forced the Senate into creating not only a REPUBLIC FLEET, but also a REPUBLIC ARMY, to protect shipping throughout the galaxy and to counter this growing threat. These fleets and armies are funded by a massive increase in taxes, taxes that has enraged many of the most powerful systems of the Republic, who feel that they are burdened by unjust demands.

Fearing that Dooku has turned to the DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE, the corrupt powers of the mysterious energy-field that is the source to all the extraordinary abilities possessed by the Jedi Knights, the Jedi Order has dispatched several knights to apprehend Dooku and bring him to justice. Two such Jedi are currently following a lead that has taken them to the small planet of Naboo.

 **Naboo:**

An AA-9 Botajef freighter, the _Lady Aurora_ , is in orbit of the planet. Its crew are a mixture of mercenaries and adventurers of various alien races. The captain, a large four-armed besalisk by the name of Dex, walks around the bridge and surveys the screens and displays at each station. He eventually walks past the pilot, a dug, and joins two passengers who are standing by the forward-facing viewports of the bridge. The two passengers are dressed in hoods and robes; they are Obi-Wan Kenobi, a bearded Jedi knight in his forties, and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, a tall youth in his early twenties.

"All is quiet" Dex tells the Jedi. "Only freighters on our scanners. Merchants and smugglers."

Anakin turns to Obi-Wan, hands resting against his belt ( _as we see Vader doing in the Original Trilogy_ ). "Perhaps your contact on Takodana is not as reliable as you thought, master." ( _Takodana is of course a reference to The Force Awakens_ )

"I have no reason not to trust her" Obi-Wan says. "Yet."

Dex chuckles. "I thought you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."

"Need I remind you of what happened on Subterrell?" Obi-Wan says.

Dex chuckles. "Be careful with this one, boy" he tells Anakin. "Your master has many dirty tricks up his sleeve." And Dex heads back to his crew.

Anakin eyes Dex and then looks back at Obi-Wan. "Should I tell him of the time you fell into a nest of gundarks?"

Obi-Wan sighs. "Again, it was not my fault. You really do need to re-evaluate the part you played in that…"

"Catastrophe?" Anakin cuts in with a smile.

Obi-Wan is a bit uncomfortable. "I wouldn't go as far as to call it that. I chose to view it as a learning experience for you, my young apprentice."

"You chose to view that disaster as beneficial?" Anakin is clearly surprised.

Obi-Wan nods. "Of course. How we chose to view life is essential to how we come to terms with the obstacles we face. From a certain point of view, even failure can be seen as success. You have much to learn, young one."

* * *

At a distance from Naboo, another ship appears out of hyperspace with four fighters as escort. The larger ship is the _Bloody Rathtar_ ( _very similar design to the Space Freighter WIP made by DanD over at_ ) and together with its escort it sets a course for the distant planet of Naboo.

* * *

On the bridge of _Lady Aurora_ , Obi-Wan senses something through the Force and Anakin notices this.

"What is it, master?"

"I sense something" Obi-Wan says. "A presence in the Force. Dooku is here." Obi-Wan turns to Dex, "Has a ship just recently arrived in the system?"

Dex leans in over a crewmember and checks his station and nods. "The Bloody Rathtar just exited hyperspace" he says. "Bad news for us."

"How so?" Obi-Wan wonders.

Dex turns to the Jedi. "She's a well known marauder and privateer. A pirate-ship, captained by Mara Dendron, a woman as vicious as they come."

Obi-Wan nods. "That's the ship we are after. Anakin, get ready."

Anakin heads to leave the bridge, and passes the pilot. "Keep an eye out, Sebulba, you might learn a thing or two about flying today." And with a smile, he leaves.

Sebulba curses in huttese as the Jedi leaves the bridge and the doors slide shut.

* * *

Onboard the _Bloody Rathtar_ , Dooku Serenno, a bearded man in his sixties, enters the bridge and walks up to the ships captain, Mara Dendron, a woman with an eyepatch attached over her one eye ( _just as Captain Tycho in Episode 2_ ).

Dooku asks, "Are there any suspicious ships close-by?"

"No" Mara tells him. "Only transports and cargo-ships. Nothing to worry about."

Dooku is not convinced and walks up to the view-ports and looks out into space.

"Is something wrong?" Mara asks him.

"I'm not sure" Dooku tells her.

* * *

The _Lady Aurora_ slowly closes the distance to the _Bloody Rathtar_.

"Careful" Obi-Wan says. "We must not alert them of our intentions."

Dex, standing by Sebulba, turns to the dug pilot. "You heard the Jedi. Close the distance, but don't look like you're closing the distance."

Sebulba curses in huttese once more as he adjusts his controls.

Eventually, the ships are close enough for both crews to see each other in the view-ports.

Obi-Wan gives the command, "Now!"

Dex turns to his crew and gives the order. "Open gunports and fire!"

Along the hull of the _Lady Aurora_ , several hatches slide open and reveal turbo-lasers turrets that immediately open fire on the _Bloody Rathtar_. From a hangarbay on the _Lady Aurora_ a small fighter shoot out at full speed; it is piloted by Anakin Skywalker, together with the astromech-droid T7.

( _the fighter is a wedge-shaped Jedi starfighter, but with pod-racer'ish engines attached to its sides, with the droid mounted behind the pilot in a classic fashion, giving it a W-style shape_. _The droid-class we recognize from The Knights of the Old Republic MMO_ )

Anakin, operating his fighter, says, "Alright, T7, full power to engines. We're gonna need it".

As the two larger vessels shoot at each other, the fighter-escort tries to engage Anakin, but he expertly avoids their fire and heads straight for the _Bloody Rathtar_. As Anakin closes with the _Rathtar_ , he flips a couple of switches.

"Redirect all auxiliary power to shields!" Anakin tells T7 who responds with beeps and chirps.

Anakin avoids incoming fire with some fancy flying and then forces his way through the _Rathtars_ shields. He struggles to keep his fighter under control as he is now dangerously close to the _Rathtars_ hull. In his cockpit, red lights are flashing and alarms are sounding. T7 is obviously unhappy.

"I know, I know!" Anakin responds as he struggles to keep the fighter under control. "Ready torpedoes!"

T7 replies and Anakin fires two balls of light at point-blank-range that detonate against the _Rathtar_.

* * *

On the _Rathtars_ bridge, everyone are thrown off balance as a result of the torpedoes striking the hull of the ship.

* * *

Anakin pulls away from the _Rathtar_ , once more pushing through the shields and is instantly attacked by the four hostile fighters.

* * *

On the _Bloody Rathtars_ bridge, a crewmember turns in his chair and informs everyone. "They've taken out the hyperdrive-motivator! We can't jump to hyperspace!"

Mara is furious. "How is that possible?! Our shields are still operational!"

The crew explains. "Their fighter managed to push through our shields and launched its torpedoes at point-blank-range!"

Dooku, watching the _Lady Aurora_ from the viewports, turns around. "I suggest you prepare to be boarded."

* * *

Anakin guns down one of the enemy fighters. Another launches a pair of missiles and Anakin dives down to the top-layer of the planets atmosphere; his fighter begins to heat up from friction, and so does the two missiles that eventually overheat and explode, after which Anakin pulls away from the planet once more, chased by the three enemy fighters.

"T7" Anakin says, "On my mark, activate retro-rockets." T7 replies with beeps. "Now!"

The Jedi fighter almost comes to a sudden stop as the retro-rockets ignite, and the three hostile fighters flies past at high speed. Anakin launches a missile after one of the enemy fighters and then veers off to gun down another. The missile hits its target and destroys it. The last of the enemy fighters come up behind Anakin and blasts away with its cannons.

"Alright" Anakin says as he takes some hits. "Let's see what you can do."

Anakin lures the enemy fighter in between the two larger ships that are firing at each other and continues the dogfight there, something that T7 is not comfortable with. After a brief chase, the enemy pilot has lost Anakin and looks around for him; unaware that Anakin is actually flying beneath him. Anakin looks up at the enemy fighter with a cocky smile and then barrel-rolls around the other fighter and waves at the pilot. The enemy pilot freaks out and begins evasive maneuvers, but in the end Anakin manage to shoot him down.

"Fighter-escort has been taken care of, master" Anakin says over the com-link. "You're cleared to move in."

On the bridge of the _Lady Aurora_ , Obi-Wan responds over his handheld com-unit. "Good work, Anakin. But next time, less showing off and more effective flying, if you wouldn't mind."

Anakin smiles. "I'll try to keep it in mind, master" and turns back to the two fighting larger vessels.

The _Lady Aurora_ moves up next to the _Bloody Rathtar_ and both ships exchange salvos. Docking-ramps extend from the _Aurora_ and latch onto the _Rathtar_. On the _Aurora_ , the crew prepares to board the other ship and Dex and Obi-Wan have joined them. Dex, having four arms, is equipped with two blaster-pistols and a larger blaster-rifle at once. Obi-Wan unhooks his lightsaber-hilt.

"Remember" Obi-Wan says, "We need Dooku alive."

Dex response is, "What we need, and what we get, are two very different things."

"How very true" Obi-Wan agrees.

And at that moment, Dex's crew begin to cut their way through the _Rathtars_ airlock. They are all tense as the cutting continues and nears completion. Having cut the airlock open, an explosive is placed on the door.

"Fire in the hole!"

The explosive detonates and blasts open the airlock. Dex's crew begins the boarding attempt and the firefight is extreme as they face the _Rathtars_ crew in defensive positions.

( _what you basically have here is a reverse scene of what we begin A New Hope with; here, we follow the crew that intend to board the other vessel, as opposed to following the crew being boarded, in A New Hope_ )

Obi-Wan joins the fray and blocks multiple blaster-shots, allowing Dex's crew to advance behind him. They eventually reach a junction where they fortify and engage the enemy down three corridors.

Obi-Wan turns to Dex. "The bridge should be down that way!" and points down one of the corridors defended by the enemy crew.

"Well then" Dex says, "Why are we sitting around here for?!" and steps out to fire all of his guns down the corridor.

Obi-Wan takes the lead and Dex and the crew follow him down the corridor that will take them to the bridge. Eventually, they have to stop and regroup, at which point Sebulba catches up to them and joins in on the fighting. A gungan on Dex's crew steps out of cover to fire his blaster but is gunned down by the enemy, and as he hits the ground, Sebulba shoots the body. Dex looks at Sebulba with confusion.

"I never did like him" Sebulba says in broken English.

* * *

Mara Dendron, Dooku Serenno and two pirates enter a hangar on the _Bloody Rathtar_ , echoes of the fighting filling the ship. They head for a shuttle.

"I'm not used to running from a fight" Mara says, a bit annoyed.

"You are up against Jedi" Dooku explains. "I assure you, there is no use in fighting. You are better off escaping."

They enter the shuttle and leave, with Mara behind the controls and Dooku in a passengers-seat. As the shuttle exits the hangarbay and leaves the _Bloody Rathtar_ behind, they almost instantly come under fire from Anakins fighter, who in turn is fired upon by the shuttles gun-turret.

* * *

Anakin reports over the com-link. "Master, I have one shuttle trying to escape the Rathtar. I am in pursuit."

On the _Rathtar_ itself, Obi-Wan responds. "Good work, Anakin. Try not to destroy them. Dooku might be on that shuttlecraft."

"Copy that" Anakin says.

On the _Rathtar_ the doors to the bridge are forced open and Obi-Wan, Dex and Sebulba, along with other crewmembers, enter the bridge and manage to capture some of the enemy crew. They hurry to secure the ship. Dex checks some of the controls on the bridge.

"We are in control" Dex says. "No escape pods have been launched."

Sebulba listens to his com-unit and then turns to Dex and speaks in huttese.

Dex translates for Obi-Wan. "There is no sign of Dooku or of captain Dendron."

Obi-Wan contacts Anakin. "Anakin, we have been unable to locate Dooku or the ships captain. They have most likely escaped."

Anakin understands. "Which means they are most likely onboard this shuttle."

"Exactly" Obi-Wan says. "You must not let it escape."

"Understood, master."

Anakin follows the shuttle and both ships shoot at each other.

On the _Rathtar_ , Sebulba searches the ship for people hiding or for valuables. He comes across several escape-pods and looks through the viewport of the airlock, realizing that many of them are overloaded with explosives.

* * *

On the shuttle, piloted by Mara Dendron, Mara retrieves a remote detonator from her jacket and presses the trigger.

* * *

Sebulba jumps as suddenly, many of the escape-pods are launched automatically. The pods race towards the _Lady Aurora_ , and being packed with explosives, act like cheap torpedoes that detonate at point-blank-range. The dozen or so explosions begin to rupture both ships and tear them apart. Onboard the _Rathtar_ , Obi-Wan struggles as the ship is heaving and shaking, but climbs into an escape-pod and launches.

T7 beeps and Anakin turns to look over his shoulder and witnesses as the _Aurora_ and the _Rathtar_ explode violently.

Obi-Wans escape-pod take a beating from the explosion and is damaged, and Obi-Wan is thrown around inside of it because of this.

Anakin activates his com-link. "Master?! Master, are you alright?!"

In the escape-pod, Obi-Wan retrieves his com-unit. "I'm alive, Anakin. But my escape-pod is damaged. But that is not important. You must capture Dooku."

Anakin manages his controls and spots Obi-Wans pod. "Master, you're out of control. You wont be able to make a controlled landing. You need my help."

Obi-Wan is not interested. "Anakin! Capturing Dooku has priority here. I order you to keep up the pursuit."

"Sorry, master" Anakin says. "You're breaking up, I can't here you."

"Damn it Anakin, do not let Dooku escape!"

Anakin abandons the pursuit of the shuttle and heads after Obi-Wans escape-pod. Dookus shuttle heads for the planet. Obi-Wans pod hits atmosphere and begins to burn up, with Anakin in pursuit of the ball of flame. Obi-Wan is trying to gain control of the pod but the controls are barely responding. As they get closer to the ground, they realize things are looking really bad.

"Pull up!" Anakin says over the com-link. "Obi-Wan, pull up!"

Obi-Wan quickly straps himself in and moments later the pod crashes into the Naboo swamps with a massive splash, frightening a myriad of local animals that flee in panic. Anakin circles, opens the cockpit canopy and jumps down to the ground and begins to hurry on over to the crash-site. In the pod, Obi-Wan wakes up and realizes that the pod is leaking and water is slowly filling the compartment. He gets out of the pilots-seat and tries to open the hatch, but it is stuck.

"This is a fine mess" Obi-Wan tells himself.

Anakin reaches the crash-site, spotting the thrusters of the escape-pod sticking up out of the swamp. Anakin reaches out with a hand, closes his eyes, and slowly but surely lifts the pod out of the swamp and onto dry land. The hatch is forced open and Obi-Wan climbs out, and Anakin rushes over to help his drenched master.

"Well, that went better than expected" Obi-Wan says as he catches his breath.

"You know, master" Anakin says, "I find your lack of confidence in me a bit disturbing."

"Not at all, my young apprentice" Obi-Wan says with a smile, placing a hand on Anakins shoulder. "It is I that finds _your_ confidence disturbing." They begin to walk towards Anakins fighter that T7 is settling down on the ground a bit of a walk away from them. "You do know it is highly irregular for an apprentice to disobey a direct order from his tutor? I ordered you to capture Dooku at all cost."

"I am sorry, master" Anakin says. "Your communications-device must have suffered some interference."

Obi-Wan is clearly not convinced. "No matter" he then says. "He came to this planet for a reason, and we will find that reason. We still have hope of apprehending Dooku and foiling his plans."

At that point, three skiffs ( _the smaller flying vehicles accompanying Jabbas Sail Barge in Return of the Jedi_ ) fly in overhead and circle them, eventually hovering in place and unloading a dozen Naboo soldiers each that all aim their blasters at the two Jedi.

"Calm down, Anakin" Obi-Wan says and raises his arms to surrender. "This is not a set-back. All is as the Force wills it."

Reluctantly, Anakin raises his arms to surrender as well. "It may be the will of the Force, master, but I would still call it a set-back."

An officer in command steps forward and eyes both Jedi with stern eyes. "I am captain Panaka of Her majesty's royal household guard. Lay down your weapons and surrender, in the name of Her majesty, Queen Amidala of Naboo."

"I fully intend to comply, captain" Obi-Wan says, "but may I ask on what charges I am being arrested?"

Panaka looks stern as he looks Obi-Wan in the eyes. "Piracy."

Anakin sighs. "Not a set-back, huh?"

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**On the far side of Naboo:**

Dooku's shuttle flies in over the swamps and marshes of Naboo and reaches a large mining-town, surrounding a large carbonite-mine and an impressive mining-facility. This is the mining town of _Kan Tarell_ ( Kan Tarell is like a mix of Mos Eisley and Jedah City, with a Naboo swamp/marsh-touch to it ). As the shuttle circles a landing-platform on the large facility, a couple of officials walk out to await the shuttle; they are two neimoidian officials of the Trade Federation, and the third is a tattooed zabrak dressed in all black with a hood ( Darth Maul, obviously ). The shuttle eventually lands and Mara Dendron and Dooku disembarks and are greeted by the officials.

"Lord Dooku" the neimoidian named Haako says. "On behalf of the Trade Federation, I welcome you to our facility. It is a great honor to meet you in person."

"You will forgive me, governor" Dooku says. "We are pressed for time."

"Of course" Haako says and everyone walks inside. "You will be pleased to learn that all of our allies are gathered and eagerly await your arrival."

Dooku enters a large chamber where some two dozen powerful lords from influential planets of the Republic are gathered, together with their personal bodyguards.

"Forgive me, my lords and ladies" Dooku says, "but there was a minor incident in orbit."

"A minor incident?" Viceroy Gunray of the Trade Federation says. "Your ship was attacked!"

"Nothing but ordinary pirates, I assure you, viceroy" Dooku lies.

One of the gathered is clearly not impressed by this lie, a Falleen lord named Prince Xizor.

Gunray continues. "And what if you're wrong? If the Republic is on to us, we are vulnerable at this neutral location."

"Viceroy, please" Dooku says, "there is nothing to fear. The reason we have gathered here is that I am pleased to inform you all that our efforts are about to bear fruit. Thanks to your contributions I have managed to put together a force made up out of the finest and most capable mercenaries and warriors the galaxy has to offer, supported by some of the most notorious and experienced privateers ever known. We are now ready to act. In a few days time, our troops will have succeeded in assassinating the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. All that is missing, are the details surrounding the chancellors coming visit to Alderaan." Dooku turns to a human politician among the guests. "Vice Chancellor Valorum? Do you have the classified details surrounding the chancellors travels to Alderaan?"

Valorum nods. "I do" and hands over a data-disc to Dooku. "Time-tables, travel-plans, codewords, evacuation plans, everything. Your men should be unable to fail in their attack." Valorum then addresses all the lords present. "Once the chancellor is dead, and I take her place as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, I promise you all that these severe taxes that has burdened you all will be dealt with."

Dooku raises a toast. "To chancellor Valorum."

And everyone else joins in. "Chancellor Valorum!"

 **Theed, royal capitol of Naboo:**

The three skiffs that picked up Obi-Wan and Anakin fly in over the amazing and wonderful city of Theed and head for the magnificent palace. The Jedi, along with T7, are escorted by a dozen guardsmen and captain Panaka through the palace and into the royal court. The Jedi are surprised to find that Dex and Sebulba are already here, in shackles just as the two Jedi. They are all brought before the young queen, in her early twenties, guarded by six handmaidens all dressed in black and gold. The queen is dressed in an elaborate outfit.

Panaka addresses his queen. "Your majesty, I present to you these prisoners, suspected of piracy and being involved in the attack that took place in orbit of our planet."

A local lord, Baron Gelda, steps forward. "They should be executed at once."

"Not so fast, baron" another lord, old and with a white beard, says. This is Baron Sio Bibble. "We also confiscated a fightercraft that belonged to these so called pirates. A fightercraft that is registered with the Jedi Order."

Baron Gelda frowns. "No doubt stolen during a previous attack somewhere. Your majesty, these criminals should be dealt with immediately."

Baron Sio turns to the queen as well. "Your highness, a rash decision could create a very difficult situation for Naboo."

The queen speaks. "Gentlemen, please." She then turns to the prisoners. "Who is the pilot of the fighter?"

"I am, my lady" Anakin says without hesitation.

Obi-Wan whispers to his apprentice. "Try not to ruin this."

"How come you are piloting a Jedi fighter?" the queen asks.

"Because it is my ship" Anakin says, full of confidence.

Gelda chuckles. "Please, next thing you know and he will tell us that he is a Jedi. My queen, end this now, before these rogues mocks you further with their lies."

Obi-Wan is the next to speak. "We could quite easily prove ourselves as Jedi." He then holds up his shackled hands and, with his mind, unlocks them and lets them fall to the floor.

All guards reach for their weapons.

"I assure you" Obi-Wan says, "we mean you no harm."

The queen does not know what to make of it. "If you truly are Jedi, then why such a dishonest attack against a common freighter in our orbit?"

Obi-Wan takes a step forward. "Your highness, I apologize for the clandestine nature of our mission. But we could not risk letting our target be aware of our presence. I am tasked by the High Council of the Jedi Order, together with my apprentice here, to apprehend a man known as Dooku Serenno. A former Jedi who has abandoned our Order. At first, Dooku took it upon himself to attack pirates and hunt them down. But we have learned, that for the past decade, that Dooku has become what he was trying to destroy. Dooku has for the past years orchestrated piracy all over the Republic, organizing privateers and marauders to effectively halt trade altogether in entire sectors. As you can understand, your majesty, it is imperative that Dooku is found and captured. It was Dooku that we attacked in orbit of your planet, and we believe he managed to escape in a shuttle that has landed somewhere on Naboo."

"A compelling story, master Jedi" the queen says and then turns to Panaka. "The shuttle the Jedi mention, what do we know of it?"

"There was a shuttle that left the attacked freighter" Panaka confirms. "It headed for the destination of the freighters cargo. The mining-town of Kan Tarell, in the barony of the Bogmarks."

"Your barony, if I'm not mistaken, baron Gelda?" the queen says and turns to Baron Gelda.

"Yes, your highness" Baron Gelda says. "Kan Tarell is the carbonite-mine run by the Trade Federation."

Anakin is next to speak. "If I'm not mistaken, the Trade Federation has never been attacked by Dooku, as far as we know."

"Interesting" Obi-Wan says. "It could indicate that Dooku is cooperating with the Trade Federation. A dangerous prospect."

"And a threat to the stability of the Republic" Amidala says, "and that is unacceptable. If the Trade Federation is using Naboo to harbor a fugitive on the run from justice, it creates a delicate diplomatic situation between the Federation and Naboo. A situation that needs to be clarified. As queen of Naboo, it is my responsibility to see to such matters. Master Jedi, would you mind if we made company to Kan Tarell?"

"Not at all, your highness" Obi-Wan smiles. "Perhaps this is the prudent time to introduce ourselves. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi knight. And this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."

"I am honored to meet you, master Jedi. I am Lady Padmé of House Amidala, queen of Naboo."

Obi-Wan bows. "I assure you, your highness, the honor is ours."

 **Kan Tarell:**

Dooku and Mara Dendron enters a small command-room, where Darth Maul and a kaleesh warrior with many cybernetic implants ( Grievous ) are waiting.

( _This is a much less altered Grievous, instead he might have a cybernetic arm and leg, a cybernetic eye, maybe a hose and cables extending from his skull into a backpack. You still very much see the biological creature he was born as; to my mind, not unlike the Remans we see in Star Trek Nemesis_ )

"All your politicians have left, lord Dooku" Grievous says.

Dooku nods. "Good, they need to leave before the Jedi arrive."

"You think they survived?" Grievous wonders.

"I have made it a habit to never underestimate a Jedi" Dooku explains. He then hands over a data-disc to Grievous. "The information provided by vice-chancellor Valorum. It should prove invaluable."

Grievous takes the disc and inserts it, allowing a large hologram to appear in the middle of the room. "Excellent" Grievous says. "This is more than we need to plan our attack."

Dooku studies the plans. "I have provided you with five-thousand elite mercenaries, Captain Grievous. I expect you to succeed."

"Do not worry, lord Dooku" Grievous says. "Under my command, your troops will not fail."

Mara is next to speak. "There will be Jedi protecting the chancellor. How will you overcome such a potent enemy?"

"Simple, my dear" Dooku says. "Valorum has provided us with everything we need to know. Including the exact position of the Jedi during the chancellors visit."

Grievous chuckles menacingly. "We will blast them from the air with everything we've got."

Suddenly, an alarm is sounding, accompanied with flashing red lights.

"We continue as planned" Dooku says. "Captain Grievous, lord Maul, you have your orders."

Grievous and Maul leave the room.

Dooku turns to Mara. "Prepare my shuttle for departure."

* * *

Outside, a large force of Naboo troops arrives to the facility, lands and deploys while fightercraft circle overhead. A large luxury sloop flies in and lands, escorted in by Anakins fighter. From the luxury sloop, Amidala and Obi-Wan sets foot on the landing-platform, together with the queens handmaidens and bodyguards, as well as several barons; including Gelda and Sio. Anakin lands next to them and climbs out of the cockpit and joins Obi-Wan. T7 sits in the fighter and overlooks the situation.

From the facility emerges Haako together with other officials of the Trade Federation, not to mention guards and security-droids.

"Queen Amidala" Haako says. "What an unexpected pleasure. We were not aware that you had planned to visit our facility here at Kan Tarell."

"I had no plan to do so" Amidala tells Haako. "Not until a freighter carrying cargo with Kan Tarell as its destination was attacked in orbit. A shuttle escaped the battle and landed here. I need to speak to the people who came here with that shuttle."

"Only simple crewmen" Haako assures the queen. "Fortunate enough to escape the dreadful pirates. I promise your majesty that the Trade Federation will offer its support in securing Naboo from privateers and pirates."

"I would like to speak with these crewmen" Amidala says.

Haako looks around at the troops the queen has brought. "Queen Amidala, with so many soldiers in your company, may I ask if you are accusing the Trade Federation of anything?"

"I have received reliable information that the Trade Federation might be hiding a fugitive, on the run from the Republic, here at Kan Tarell" Amidala tells Haako. "If that is true, it is my duty as regent of this world to personally clear out any misunderstandings there might be between Naboo and the Trade Federation. So, if you are harboring the man known as Dooku Serenno, I would very much appreciate it if you would arrange a meeting."

"There is no misunderstanding, my queen" the voice of Dooku echoes.

They all turn to look at Dooku who has appeared up on a rooftop overlooking the landing-platform.

"The Trade Federation has indeed done me a great service" Dooku says, "helping an aging man who was recently attacked by vile pirates."

Obi-Wan takes a step forward. "It was not pirates that attacked you, Dooku. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, dispatched by the High Council to bring you to Coruscant to answer for your crimes."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Dooku says. "Grand Master Yodas apprentice, if I'm not mistaken."

"An honor we both share, I believe" Obi-Wan replies.

"An honor?" Dooku shakes his head. "To be tricked and deceived to enforce Yodas rule over the Jedi Order. To further Yodas influence over the Republic. That, my friend, is not much of an honor if you ask me."

"Such words are fueled by anger, Dooku" Obi-Wan says. "I sense that anger in you. Anger and fear."

"That anger comes from the fact that Yoda and the Council refuses to fight the injustices in the galaxy" Dooku responds. "The fear is a result of what this galaxy might turn into, if nothing is done to bring order to the galaxy. The Republic, and the Senate, has become a nest of vipers and worms that feed off the rotten flesh of our society. And the Jedi do nothing to correct it! Nothing to prevent it! The anger and fear you sense, master Kenobi, is very much real."

"Then you have begun down the dark path" Obi-Wan says with a sigh. "You are blinded by hate and driven by greed. Dooku Serenno, you will come with me back to Coruscant to be judged by the High Council."

Anakin unhooks his lightsaber-hilt, anticipating trouble.

"Come with you back to Coruscant?" Dooku says, almost as if considering it, then shakes his head. "Baron Gelda" he then says, "the time has come for you to earn the wealth I have provided you with."

Baron Gelda and his troops all turn their guns on the queen and those still loyal to her. The guards and droids of the Trade Federation join in. The queens handmaidens close ranks around the queen.

"Surrender, Obi-Wan" Dooku says, "and I can teach you the true nature of the Force. Join with me and fight the corruption that is destroying the Republic."

Anakin steps forward. "We will never abandon the Jedi, Dooku!"

"I believe my apprentice has said all that needs to be said" Obi-Wan adds and ignites his lightsaber, as does Anakin.

All is quiet for a brief moment. Then Dooku says, "Kill them all."

An intense fire-fight erupts with blaster-rounds filling the air as shots are taken from every angle. The handmaidens pull out blasters and begin shooting the enemy as they drag the queen to safety. A turret on the facility hits the luxury sloop with several rounds and its collapses, unable to fly. Panaka tells the queen and the handmaidens to follow him. Anakins fighter is next to get shot to pieces, T7 quickly abandoning it and relies on his own locomotion to get out of trouble.

As the queen and her bodyguards try to escape, they are intercepted and during the fighting the handmaidens die as they heroically protect Amidala. In the end, only Panaka is left to protect the queen from the attackers. Baron Gelda reveals himself, a confident smile on his lips.

"My queen" Baron Gelda says. "I am pleased to inform your highness that your incompetent rule has come to an end. And it will be replaced by a more competent monarch."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan and Anakin jump down, cutting down enemy guards and droids and pushing others away with the Force. Gelda is one of the people being flung to the side as Obi-Wan relies on the Force.

"Come on!" Anakin says and they all make a run for it.

As they flee, T7 spots them ( naturally ) as he tries to keep out of trouble and heads after the rest of them as fast as he can. They all flee the mining-facility and head into town; Kan Tarell is a filthy place with mud and water, rust and dirt on every wall and every street.

* * *

Dooku watches as the last pockets of troops loyal to Amidala are gunned down or taken as prisoners. He is joined by a couple of barons loyal to him, among them Gelda.

Dooku turns to the nobles. "Do as you wish with your queen", at that point his shuttle lands not far away. "But make sure to kill the Jedi" and then he leaves and enters his shuttle and the vessel flies off.

* * *

Anakin sneaks through the busy streets of Kan Tarell, grabs some clothes from a clothes-line and then sneaks off again. He joins the others in an alley and hands the clothes to Amidala who has to abandon her fancy attire, and washes her face from make-up using the dirty water of the city.

Panaka is furious. "I always knew that Baron Gelda was a backstabbing Hutt. But I never thought he would support a coup!"

"Dooku has become a master of lies and deception" Obi-Wan says. "To him, greed is a powerful ally."

"He will hang for this treason" Panaka snarls.

"I am sorry, captain" Anakin cuts in. "But this is not the time for revenge. Our main concern is to get off this planet alive and report back to the High Council, and the Republic."

Obi-Wan nods. "My apprentice is correct. We should leave as soon as possible and inform the Senate that the Trade Federation is in league with Dooku; it should clarify a great many things."

"I agree, master Jedi" Amidala says, now dressed in rags and handed a blaster by Panaka. "Should I stay, it will cause a civil-war and that I am not prepared to inflict on my people. But with the support of the Senate, we will force the traitors to face justice."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan retrieves his commlink and contacts Dex. "Dex, come in Dex."

Through the commlink we hear Dex's voice. "I hear you loud and clear, Obi-Wan."

"Lock on to my signal" Obi-Wan says. "Get as fast as you can to Kan Tarell and pick us up. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Problems I take it?" Dex says over the commlink.

"As per usual" Obi-Wan says and cuts transmission. Obi-Wan spots Anakin spying towards the large mining facility. "Your thoughts dwell on Dooku, Anakin. Focus on the here and now."

"I am, master" Anakin says. "Dooku came here for a reason. And that reason is inside that facility."

"They mine carbonite" Panaka cuts in. "There's nothing there of worth to a pirate like Dooku."

"And that is exactly why he came here" Obi-Wan says. "Good work, Anakin. The answers we seek are to be found inside that facility."

At that moment hostile Naboo troops spot them. "Halt! In the name of the baron!"

Our heroes are forced to flee through the narrow alleys and across streets and squares and markets, chased by both Naboo and Federation troops. Obi-Wan and Anakin rely on the Force to help them escape, pushing hostiles out of the way and pulling down various objects to prevent the enemy from giving chase. Amidala and Panaka fire their blasters whenever they have a shot to take. They get pinned down in an alley and Panaka is seriously wounded.

"Go" Panaka tells them. "I'll hold them off". He then grabs Obi-Wans shoulder, "Promise me to keep her alive."

"I promise" Obi-Wan says and then they all run away.

Except for Panaka who on his own takes on the pursuers, fighting overwhelming odds.

Anakin guides Amidala, T7 and Obi-Wan into a small tavern and they take refuge in a booth; outside, Naboo troops are searching the streets, seen through the windows.

"We can't stay here" Amidala says. "It is only a matter of time before we are detected."

"They are searching the entire town for us" Anakin points out.

Obi-Wan is next to speak. "Which is why we will go where they wont look for us; the mine. It is there we will find our answers, I can feel it."

Amidala is not so sure. "If we get caught in there…"

"It will be the same as if we are caught here" Obi-Wan counters. "There only difference is that here, we will find no answers at all."

Anakin smiles. "Whatever the Force wills."

Our heroes sneak into the facility and find a place to hide overlooking the large courtyard and landing-platforms.

"This place is huge" Amidala says. "Finding something of value here will take days."

"Do not worry. The Force will guide us" Obi-Wan says and moves on.

"Have faith, my lady" Anakin says.

"Faith?" Amidala wonders. "Baron Gelda has rebelled against me, and my people risk being torn apart by civil-war. And here you are, chasing clues concerning Dooku. What should I have faith in? The Jedi?"

"Baron Gelda is obviously a henchman in Dookus service" Anakin says. "By apprehending Dooku, we undermine your enemies, my lady. Like I said; have faith" and he smiles and moves on after Obi-Wan.

Amidala shakes her head. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

In a command-room, Baron Gelda and Haako are overlooking the search for Amidala and the Jedi in Kan Tarell.

"Still no sign of the queen or the Jedi" Haako grumbles. "If they escape we will have to answer to Dooku!"

"They wont escape" Gelda says. "The entire town is surrounded. Trust me, governor, they wont leave Kan Tarell alive. Instead of worrying about failure, why not do something to ensure that we succeed and deploy more of your own troops in town? Extend the search by two miles outside of town borders."

Haako snorts and storms out of the command-center. Gelda observes the map of the town and the troop-movements and then turns to a lieutenant.

"Contact Baron Nobora. We need him to secure the palace right now. Any loyalist must be dealt with."

* * *

Haako walks through the installation with a couple of Federation officials.

"Contact the viceroy" Haako says, "and inform him that once Amidala has been replaced, Gelda needs to be taken care of. He is nothing but trouble if the Federation is to expand its influence over this planet."

"Don't we need him to sign the treaty?" one of the neimoidians says.

"There are others who can do that" Haako counters.

At that point, Obi-Wan and Anakin step out of hiding. Anakin uses the Force to throw the neimoidians following Haako into the walls and knocks them out _( this includes a person with cranial implant, not unlike Lobot in The Empire Strikes Back, as a nice tribute to Lobot and to establish that such technology is commonplace_ ). Obi-Wan extends his will through the Force when he talks to Haako by reaching out with his hand.

"You will take me to Dookus chambers" Obi-Wan says.

Haako replies. "I will take you to Dookus chambers."

Haako brings our heroes to the small command-center where Dooku had a meeting with Grievous and Maul. Once inside, Obi-Wan turns to Haako and uses the Force once more.

"You will walk to the palace in Theed, stopping for nothing."

"I will walk to the palace in Theed, stopping for nothing" Haako replies and leaves.

Anakin and T7 are already searching the room. Amidala is astonished.

"How did you do that?" Amidala wonders.

Obi-Wan turns to her. "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded."

"So why didn't you ask him why Dooku came here?" Amidala then asks.

Anakin smiles while he searches computers. "The influence is not _that_ strong." At that point, he finds something in the files. "Master" he says, "I think I've found something."

"Good work" Obi-Wan says and he and Amidala joins Anakin.

"Look, master" Anakin says and points at the screen. "Names, nearly five thousand of them, all of them with attached files. Criminals, bounty-hunters, pirates, mercenaries, cutthroats."

Obi-Wan realizes what they are looking at. "It's an army."

"Why would he need one?" Amidala wonders. "I thought he already enjoyed the company of pirates and privateers doing his dirty-work."

"This is something else" Obi-Wan says. "Dooku has gathered an army of mercenaries for a specific reason. We must find out what, before he can do too much damage."

"There's more" Anakin says. "A list of ships, two dozen of them. All known pirates, privateers and marauders. Looks like he not only has gathered an army, but he has also built himself a fleet."

Amidala struggles to connect the dots. "Is he trying to start a war?"

Obi-Wan is concerned. "If he is, we need to stop him. Dooku has not only turned rogue, he has gone mad."

T7 makes a lot of noises and brings up information on another screen.

"What is it T7?" Anakin says and looks at the new data. "Communication-records, between Kan Tarell and… Kamino. Frequent communication."

Amidala is at a loss. "What is Kamino?"

Obi-Wan explains. "Kamino is the planet where close to half of the Republic Army's cloning facilities are located. It is where the bulk of the Republics clone-soldiers are created."

Anakin has a thought. "If he intends to start a war, it is a smart move to first destroy the Republics source of producing and training soldiers."

Obi-Wan finds it all disturbing. "What is he up to?" Obi-Wans commlink beeps and he picks it up. "This is Obi-Wan."

The voice of Dex is clearly heard. "This is captain Dex of the starship Outrider. As per your request, master Jedi, we will be with you shortly."

Obi-Wan smiles. "You can knock off with the attitude and pick us up on the roof. Be warned, the locals are hostile. Things might get a little hot."

"As always when working with you, Obi-Wan" Dex says and transmission is cut.

Our heroes begin to sneak through the installation, when they run into Baron Gelda and his large retinue. A brief moment of silence.

"Get them!" Gelda calls out and his troops open fire.

Our heroes perform a fighting retreat through the installation as more and more enemies flock to their location. At one point, Amidala saves Anakin by gunning down some droids that manage to flank him.

"Someone has to save your skin" Amidala says and the fight continues.

Eventually, T7 hacks an elevator and takes them to the roof.

Amidala is exhausted. "I thought Jedi where ambassadors of peace. So far I have seen very little diplomacy and no sign of peace whatsoever."

"This is what the Jedi call aggressive negotiations, my lady" Anakin says. "All is under control."

Amidala simply sighs. "You call this under control?"

"It's a matter of perspective, your highness" Obi-Wan cuts in. "Our aim is to reach the roof. So far, our enemies have failed in preventing us from doing so."

"How comforting" Amidala says.

The elevator reaches the roof and our heroes leave, running towards a large open area. At the same time, Naboo and Federation troops emerge out of a doorway and give chase. Anakin throws his lightsaber at a large antenna-dish and cuts it and as the lightsaber returns to his grip, he uses the Force to pull the dish to fall on top of the enemy troops. At that point, a small freighter, The Outrider ( _yes, Dash Rendars ship_ ) flies in and lands. Dex steps out onto the lowered ramp and covers our heroes as they run onboard, using four blaster-pistols, one in each hand. Once everyone are onboard, Sebulba manages the controls and they fly off at maximum velocity.

The Outrider is soon enough chased by Naboo fighters, firing their guns at the small freighter. Anakin climbs into a gunpit and returns fire while Amidala and Obi-Wan strap themselves in. Dex joins Sebulba in the cockpit. The ships takes a lot of damage.

"Get us out of here!" Anakin calls out.

Sebulba curses in huttese and Dex operates some controls.

"Hold on!" Dex eventually says over the commlink and activates the hyperdrive.

 _The Outrider_ blasts off into hyperspace!

* * *

 _The Outrider_ flies through the classic hyperspace-tunnel.

Our heroes are gathered in the crew-compartment of the ship as Sebulba and Dex join them.

"We took a beating back there" Dex says. "The hyperdrive-motivator is damaged and leaking. It needs to be fixed or else the ship will explode."

"We need a safe port" Obi-Wan says. "Somewhere the Trade Federation wont be looking for us."

Sebulba snorts and curses in huttese.

"Sebulba is right" Dex says. "The Trade Federation have people at every significant port and allies and associates in all the others. Finding a safe port wont be easy."

"I know a place" Anakin says. "It's not that far off and I don't think they will suspect us of going there."

"Where?" Amidala wonders.

"Lothal" Anakin says.

Obi-Wan is not pleased. "Out of the question, Anakin" he says. "You still have an emotional bond to that place. Returning now could be damaging to your training. Dangerous even. You are not prepared for it."

Dex strokes his chin. "Lothal is a small farmplanet. A bit out of the way, but the boy is right; the Federation would not suspect us of going there."

"If it is our best option" Amidala says, "why not go there?"

Anakin turns to Obi-Wan. "Master, we need to repair our ship without drawing attention to us."

Obi-Wan is reluctant. "Very well. But it is against my better judgment."

Dex nods. "Lothal it is."

Obi-Wan, Dex and Sebulba leave the are and head for the cockpit.

"What's so special about Lothal?" Amidala wonders, remaining with Anakin.

"It's my homeworld" Anakin explains.

( _Yes! Lothal, not Tatooine, is Anakins homeworld in this version! I decided to move Anakins family from Tatooine since I think we really don't need to see that planet more than we already do in the original trilogy, simply because it needs to be an unknown out of the way hideout for smugglers without any ties to Darth Vader if there is to be any logic in hiding Luke there at all. And I decided to use Lothal as the new location because I like it Rebels_ )

* * *

 **Lothal:**

 _The Outrider_ flies in towards the planet. Flies through the atmosphere and we see the landscape below. Eventually reaching a town/city and lands on a platform. As they disembark, Anakin cautiously sets foot on his homeworld, something Obi-Wan spots.

"Focus, my young apprentice" Obi-Wan says. "Breathe. Mind the Force."

"Yes, master" Anakin says and they follow the others.

* * *

In an office sits a man in his thirties going through data. This is Owen Lars, a successful spice-merchant. He is joined by a green-plated protocol-droid, F-6H4. As they work, a woman a few years younger enters, carrying a tray of blue milk and places it on Owens desk; her name is Beru.

"You work too hard, Owen" Beru says with a smile and pours Owen some milk.

"Yeah, well, our last shipment of spice was a couple of crates short" Owen remarks. "I need to double-check that the cargo-manifest was in order before the ship reached Nal Hutta. Because if it checks out, then someone on the crew is stealing."

"Leave it to the droid" Beru says and waters some plants in the windows. "You're already stressed as it is. You don't need more things to worry about."

"I am running a business, Beru" Owen says ( _and now, the audience finds out that this is Owen and Beru from A New Hope_ ). "If my spice-freighters don't deliver its cargo…"

"There will be hell to pay" she cuts him off with a smile. "I know, I know."

( _a nod to Owen Lars in A New Hope_ )

A butler enters the room. "I am sorry, sir, but you have a visitor."

Owen and Beru look up and Anakin steps through the door.

"Hello, Beru. Owen." Anakin says.

Beru drops what she is holding in her hands and she and Owen are surprised to say the least.

Anakin, Amidala and Obi-Wan sit in a lounge together with Beru and Owen. F-6H4 offers them all drinks and food.

"So you see" Anakin says, "we had no other choice but come here."

"You made the right decision" Beru assures Anakin. "You're always welcome here, you know that. You're my little-brother, Ani, I will always help you."

Owen sighs. "You say you fly a Corellian freighter?"

Anakin nods. "A YT two-four-hundred. Some modifications to it, but overall in standard condition."

Owen nods. "Shouldn't be too hard to find you a new hyperdrive-motivator. I'll get it for you."

"Thank you" Amidala says. "We are truly grateful for your help. I understand that for us to so suddenly appear must be a burden."

"Not at all" Beru says with a smile. "We understand your urgency and your need for a safe place to hide. What better place than to come here then, to Anakins home."

Anakin looks at some things in the shelfs and then turns to Owen and Beru. "Where is mother?"

The question earns Anakin a stern look from Obi-Wan. Beru is saddened.

Owen walks over to Beru and places an arm around her. "I am sorry, Anakin. There is no easy way to say this, but your mother is dead."

Anakin is truck with grief but instantly suppresses it through his Jedi training. Obi-Wan studies Anakin how he handles the news.

"The illness, it got worse… much worse" Beru says. "In the end, she had no strength left in her."

"I am sorry" Anakin says, focusing to remain in control.

"Sorry?" Owen clearly gets upset by this. "You're sorry? That's all you have to say? After leaving and abandoning your sister, your family? You better come up with something damn better than that, boy! You left your sister to care for your sick mother on her own, only to run off and take part in some damned fool-idealistic crusade! And I had to find a replacement to fill your spot on my ship! You think skilled navigators are easy to find?! You just ran off and took no responsibility and abandoned everyone who ever cared about you!"

"Calm down, Owen!" Obi-Wan cuts in. "Anakins destiny is not be wasted on a spice-freighter. His potential goes beyond your simple business. He will maintain the peace, uphold law and order, ensure stability and prosperity throughout the Republic. As a Jedi he will achieve more than you could ever offer him."

"Don't lecture me, Kenobi" Owen snarls. "You filled his mind with tall tales and dreams of adventure. You lured him away from this family, you broke up this home, and for what? To satisfy the greed of the Jedi to maintain their power? I know how you Jedi recruit, Kenobi. How the Jedi make claim on infants and children who are strong in the Force. Don't you dare lecture me!"

And with that, Owen leaves the room.

Beru walks over to Anakin and places a hand around him. "It's good to have you home."

Anakin and Beru hugs, and Obi-Wan does not like it.

F-6H4 turns to Amidala. "Family reunions. Always such a joy."

Amidala is sarcastic. "Yeah… Such joy."


	4. Chapter 4

It is late at night and Anakin visits, on his own, a grave-yard and stops by one of the graves.

"I'm so sorry, mom" Anakin says. "I wish… I wish I could have been here. I wish I could have done something… I miss you."

And Anakin falls to his knees in tears, utterly broken by the loss of his mother.

* * *

In the middle of the day and Amidala walks through the Lars home and comes across Beru in the kitchen.

"The boys are working on their ship, I take it?" Beru says with a smile.

Amidala nods. "Yes, they are. I'm not really a mechanic so I would just be in the way. We are very grateful for all you have done."

"Anakin is my younger brother" Beru says. "Of course I will help him. And his friends."

"It must be strange to meet him like this" Amidala says. "After so many years."

Beru smiles and nods. "Very strange. He is so different. I had come to terms with the thought of never seeing him again. There are so many strange stories surrounding the Jedi."

"You must be proud" Amidala says. "Of him being a Jedi I mean."

Beru takes a moment to think. "I am" she then says. "Owen is not as impressed, though."

Amidala laughs with Beru. "I've noticed."

"He did not take it well, Owen that is" Beru explains. "Owen was almost like a father to Anakin. He taught Anakin everything he knows about starships and droids. It was Owen who first noticed that Anakin had special talents. Amazing reflexes. So Owen gave Anakin a job on his spice-freighter, and soon Anakin was working as a navigator and shuttle-pilot. And then, they ran into Obi-Wan Kenobi. As I understand it, Kenobi was simply looking for transport. But, he discovered Anakin and realized that the boy was unusually strong in the Force. Anakin did not need much convincing, he had always dreamed of adventure, so he took the chance to leave his boring life behind. Imagine being given the chance to become a Jedi knight."

"So Anakin left" Amidala says. "He left you and your mother?"

Beru nods and sits down. "He did. Not because he didn't care. Because he had such a wild spirit. He was always restless, always on the move. Becoming a Jedi promised him adventure and excitement. Something we simply could not do."

"And Owen did not agree" Amidala says.

"He did not" Beru says. "They had a heated argument of course. Owen felt betrayed, understandably. But he was truly furious about how Anakin, to his mind, abandoned me and mother. It didn't matter that our mother wanted Anakin to leave, to find his own way. Owen is a simple man, and to him, nothing is more important than family. It was a day of turmoil to say the least. Kenobi tried to calm Owen, but it had the opposite effect of course. Owen stormed out and didn't return until the next day. By then, Anakin had already left." Beru takes a moment to reflect. "I can't imagine what it must be like for him to come back home."

* * *

Dex and Obi-Wan, together with T7, are looking down into an open maintenance-hatch on the _Outrider_ as Sebulba and Anakin are trying to work together in installing a new hyperdrive-motivator.

"Soon, Obi-Wan" Dex says, "soon this baby will be fast enough to do the Kessel Run in less than fourteen parsecs."

"I thought you told me that law-enforcement patrols made it impossible to do that run in less than sixteen parsecs?" Obi-Wan says.

"True, if you want to play it safe" Dex chuckles. "But there are gaps in the patrol-schedules, and if you time it right, in theory I should add, you could cross through patrol-sectors undetected if you're fast enough. You just have to cross the distance before the patrols overlap their scanners and sensor-readings and seal the gap."

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "Sounds like a fools enterprise if you ask me."

"A rich fool if you pull it off" Dex grins.

Anakin and Sebulba climb out of the hatch.

"There" Anakin says, covered in sot and oil. "All done. T7 should be able to align the ships computer with the new motivator and sync all systems."

"Excellent" Obi-Wan says. "Then we should be able to get back on the move."

At this point, Owen and Amidala enter the ship, looking grim. A fact that does not escape the others.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asks.

"There's been an attack" Amidala says.

"The Supreme Chancellor has been killed" Owen explains.

Obi-Wan and Anakin are shocked.

Amidala continues. "The chancellor was attacked during a state-visit to Alderaan. The chancellor and several senators were killed by a large force of mercenaries. Thousands of civilians are dead."

Anakin turns to Obi-Wan. "Dooku."

Obi-Wan nods. "The troops and ships detailed at Kan Tarell, they were used in this attack. Dooku has declared war on the Republic."

"He is a madman" Amidala says.

"There is more behind this" Anakin says. "I can feel it."

"I sense it also" Obi-Wan says. "Alderaan is closer than Coruscant. We will go there as soon as the ship is ready. The Jedi, and the senate, will undoubtedly send a delegation."

Not long after, they all fill the ship with supplies. Anakin picks up a backpack and is about to enter the ship when Owen walks up to him. Obi-Wan is standing in the airlock and listens.

"Anakin" Owen says and gains Anakins attention. "Please, stay. Your sister, she needs you. Hell, I need you. You have a family here, people who love you, who cares about you. This is your home. You don't have to get involved in other peoples troubles. It's not worth it, Anakin. You should stay here, with your family, where you belong."

Anakin listens and thinks, looking at Owen, up at Obi-Wan and then back at Owen. Over by an entrance to the docking-bay Anakin spots Beru. He then, finally turns to Owen.

"I'm a Jedi… I'm sorry."

Anakin enters the ship and the airlock closes. Owen steps away, shaking his head, as the _Outrider_ takes off and flies away. Beru watches and a tear falls down her cheek.

 **Alderaan:**

Obi-Wan enters the cockpit of the _Outrider_ as the ship closes in on a beautiful planet.

"Alderaan up ahead" Dex says. "Three Republic battleships in orbit. They are sending fighters our way."

"Hail them" Obi-Wan says and then inserts a data-stick into the console. "RSS Venerable, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, member of the Jedi Order. I am sending you my clearance-code." He presses two keys next to the data-stick.

After a few seconds a voice is heard over the commlink. "Unidentified freighter, this is RSS Venerable, you will be escorted down to the surface. Do not deviate from your designated flight-path. Transmitting flight-path now."

"Understood, RSS Venerable" Obi-Wan says. "Receiving transmission now."

At the same time, four V-19 Torrent starfighters intercept the _Outrider_ and forms up in escort-formation, escorting the _Outrider_ towards the planet and through the atmosphere and towards a fantastic futuristic city.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Amidala enter a large chamber where several powerful people have gathered, surrounded by various holographic displays of information. Among the people present are Jedi Grand Master Mace Windu and Plo Koon.

Obi-Wan bows before the grand masters. "Grand Master Windu, Grand Master Koon. We came as soon as we heard."

"You have news for us, master Kenobi" Plo Koon says.

"I have, grand master" Obi-Wan says. "We believe this attack was conducted by Dooku Serenno and mercenaries under his control."

"It is as we have suspected then" Mace Windu says and sighs. "Dooku has fallen to the Dark Side. In his quest to vanquish evil, he has himself become what he was fighting."

"There is more, grand master" Anakin cuts in. "We believe he has allied himself with the Trade Federation."

This astounds both the grand masters.

"You have proof of this?" a senator says and joins the conversation.

"Senator Organa" Mace Windu says. "May I introduce Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is his lordship, Duke Bail Organa, senator of Alderaan."

"You have my condolences" Obi-Wan says.

"Yes, a terrible tragedy to be sure" Organa says. "The attack not only killed the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, but also the Arch-Duke of Alderaan, along with their bodyguards and personal entourages. Close to a thousand people. As well as two thousand civilians. Alderaan is a peaceful planet, we were simply not prepared for an attack of such brutality."

Mace Windu continues. "Three Jedi, assigned as bodyguards, were also killed. One survived; master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Qui-Gon joins the others. "The attack was conducted by, as far as I can tell, a force of pirates, bounty-hunters and mercenaries. The attack was savage and brutal, but above all, it was precise and accurate. They were well-informed of the chancellors visit and surrounding arrangements."

"Which suggests a traitor" Organa says. "You mentioned the Trade Federation?"

"We found evidence of such an alliance on Naboo" Obi-Wan says. "May I introduce, her royal highness, queen Amidala of Naboo."

Organa bows before Amidala. "Your majesty. It pains me that we are introduced under such horrific circumstances."

"Likewise, senator" Amidala says. "On Naboo, Dooku's allies have rebelled against me and forced me into exile. Here, they have committed a horrendous attack on the people of Alderaan and on the Republic itself. Swift action is demanded of us to ensure justice is served. We are dealing with a madman who has declared war on the Republic."

"Come" Organa says. "Let us meet with the others."

Organa takes them all to a group of influential politicians. As they approach, we recognize one of the people being Vice Chancellor Valorum!

"Vice Chancellor" Organa says. "The Jedi have brought proof of who is responsible for this attack."

"Proof?" Valorum wonders.

Obi-Wan steps forward. "Yes, vice chancellor. Myself, and my apprentice, while visiting the planet of Naboo, came across evidence that tells us that this attack was conducted by a dangerous man named Dooku Serenno; a rogue Jedi who has fallen to madness. And, we believe, that he is in league with the Trade Federation."

"Remarkable" Valorum says. "It so happens that I have similar evidence. When news of this attack became known, I was contacted by a reliable source who could point out the people responsible with this attack on our republic."

"A reliable source?" Obi-Wan wonders.

Valorum holds out a hand and Prince Xizor steps forward. "May I introduce Prince Xizor, senator of Falleen."

"I know who conducted this attack and who funded it" Xizor says, "and I know this because I was part of the conspiracy. Up until I realized that they planned murder. Like many others, I wanted the chancellor removed from office, but I thought that our funds would be used for bribery and corruption. I did not foresee… this bloodshed."

Valorum continues. "Prince Xizor has given me all the names of the people who planned this vile attack. And you are correct, master Jedi, the Trade Federation are involved. In fact, they are behind it all, the planning, the attack and the plan to exploit the situation to install the chancellor of their own choosing. The Trade Federation, and their allies in this conspiracy, have with this treachery, declared open war on the Republic. And I will make sure that they will suffer for it. I invite you all to join me as I will brief you on what we know and how I intend to respond to this threat."

Valorum and all the politicians leaves, including Xizor, Organa and Amidala. The Jedi remain behind, deeply troubled.

"Something is terribly wrong" Plo Koon says. "As if something is hiding the truth from me."

"I feel it also" Mace Windu says. "A shadow moves in the Force."

"Dooku" Anakin says. "Could he be here?"

"I doubt he would be so bold" Obi-Wan says. "Besides, what could he gain from it? His best option now would be to gather what forces he can and prepare for us coming after him."

"I agree" Qui-Gon says. "But even so, something is hiding the truth from us. I believe we are not alone."

Mace Windu nods. "We should stay and provide security for the vice-chancellor and the other senators. Despite this shadow blurring the Force, I still sense danger surrounding this place."

* * *

Vice-Chancellor Valorum, together with Organa, Xizor and the other senators, steps out onto a podium in front of hundreds of reporters and media-droids.

Valorum addresses the crowd. "The despicable attack that killed thousands on Alderaan, including Supreme Chancellor Viola Kilrah, has left us in chock. It is with a heavy heart that I am forced to perform my duty and take on the role of your chancellor in this time of outrage."

The speech is seen on many planets all across the galaxy. Coruscant, Bothawui, Hosnia, Jedah, Naboo, Ryloth to name a few. Valorum is seen on numerous holographic screens all across towns and cities, his voice echoing down the streets.

"But despite our grief, despite our disgust, I promise you that justice will not escape these vile marauders. We have learned who funded these pirates, these mercenaries who were payed to attack and kill innocent men, women and children on Alderaan. We have learned who gave them the order to attack the Old Republic. And make no mistake about it; this attack will be seen as a declaration of war! The Trade Federation, the Aquatic League, the Industrial Union, the Merchant Guild and all of their allies, they have all declared war upon us, upon our liberty, upon the Republic! And our reply will be swift and relentless! I have given orders to our armed forces to send troops and ships to these worlds and secure law and order and to apprehend the leaders responsible for this outrageous treason! Let me make this clear; the ones responsible will not escape justice! The Republic has stood for a thousand years and will stand for a thousand more! Long live the Old Republic!"

The Jedi on Alderaan watch a large holographic transmission of the speech, deeply troubled and concerned.

"This is rash" Plo Koon concludes.

"This is highly irregular" Obi-Wan adds. "The High Council has not been included in this decision. It is not often that the Senate, or the chancellor, acts without consulting the Jedi Order."

"Makes you wonder" Mace Windu says. "What has Valorum to gain by such a quick and ill-conceived response?"

"He will be seen as a strong leader" Anakin says. "One not to be trifled with."

"Or" Qui-Gon says, "a leader easily tricked and fooled in his eagerness to achieve. I sense he is doing exactly what is expected of him."

"I agree" Windu says. "There is more to this. Much more. We would do well to be cautious."

Obi-Wan nods. "I will arrange a schedule for our patrols while these politicians are guests here on Alderaan."

* * *

Late at night, Anakin walks the perimeter, patrolling the Alderaan palace where everyone is housed. His patrols takes him through a magnificent garden where he finds Amidala, much to his surprise.

"My lady" Anakin says and gains her attention. "Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep" Amidala admits. "Can't stop thinking about what is about to happen. We risk all out war… I'm afraid what it might lead to."

"It is troubling, I admit" Anakin says. "But we must trust the Force to guide us. What the Force wills, happens."

"That's it?" Amidala is a bit upset. "The Jedi have significant influence in the Republic. You have powers none of us understands. Surely, the Jedi could do more to prevent corruption in the Senate, to make sure that senators and officials conduct themselves as they should."

"I admit that at times, it is hard to simply listen to politicians discussing things. To not get involved while providing security to political discussions. But getting involved in the affairs of the Republic is not the Jedi way. We consult when asked, we provide advice when asked, but we never get involved in politics. In the end, politics is always the search for power, the power to force your own policies upon others. Such power is not desirable to Jedi."

"So despite all of your potential, all of your powers and abilities, you chose to let corruption corrode the Republic?"

Anakin smiles. "We chose to safeguard the peace, ensuring stability throughout the Republic."

"Even after an attack like we saw here on Alderaan? That doesn't get you mad? That doesn't make you want to do something? Find the people responsible? Get revenge?"

"Jedi are recruited at a young age" Anakin explains. "The reason for this is that a child soon becomes contaminated by the world, by jealousy and desire. The desire for revenge for instance. Or the desire for justice. Such desires can be harmful, even to ordinary people. Imagine someone with the power to move objects with his mind, to compel people to follow his every wish, someone with the power to decipher the future… Imagine someone with such power feeling desire. The desire to be loved. The desire to fulfill his dreams. The desire to makes things right, no matter what. How quickly could that situation go wrong? How quickly could a man like that become what he was fighting in order to get quicker results? Bend the rules, take a shortcut, use his powers to gain quicker results. How quickly then, would a man like that, become what he was trying to destroy in the first place?"

"Dooku" Amidala says. "You're talking about Dooku."

"Once you begin walking down the path of the Dark Side, it will dominate your destiny for ever."

"What about you?" Amidala then asks. "You were recruited when you were sixteen, weren't you? I thought Jedi only recruited infants."

"I was only accepted because I have an unusually strong connection to the Force" Anakin says. "In four years, I have learned what most apprentices learn in twenty. I am almost ready to take the trials. It's unheard of in Jedi history. Truth be told, I am ready to do it now. I am fortunate to have master Kenobi as my teacher. He is as wise as Grand Master Yoda and as powerful as Grand Master Windu. But in some ways, a lot of ways, I am really ahead of him. I can sense it. Only the members on the High Council are more powerful than I am. In time, I will surpass them all, I can feel it." Anakin smiles and turns to Amidala, "It is my destiny."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_So in the previous two parts we learn exactly what Obi-Wan is talking about when he tells Luke in A New Hope that Luke's uncle did not agree with his fathers ideals and believed Anakin should have stayed at home and not get involved in a damned fool-idealistic crusade._

 _But now, onto the story!_

* * *

Amidala is somewhat intrigued by the young Jedi. "Perhaps, once you have a seat on the High Council, you could persuade the Jedi Order to take a more active part than you already do?"

Anakin chuckles and smiles. "Not likely, my lady. There are roughly ten thousand Jedi in the galaxy. We can not protect all the ships carrying cargo, we can not patrol every world. We settle disputes between planets and noble houses to prevent conflict. We hunt down known pirates and bring them to justice. There simply are not enough of us to make the impact you would have us strive for."

"Forgive me" Amidala says. "I just can't help but think that ten thousand Jedi should be able to do… more."

"Who knows" Anakin says. "One day the Jedi might…"

Anakin stops in mid-sentence as he senses something.

"What's wrong?" Amidala asks.

Anakin picks up his commlink. "Obi-Wan, come in. This is Anakin. Master, wake-up."

Elsewhere, Obi-Wan is asleep and is woken by Anakins signal. "What is it Anakin?"

Anakin looks around. "Something is wrong, master. I can feel it. Something is about to happen."

Obi-Wan takes a moment. "I don't sense anything. Clear your mind of thoughts, young one. Focus on the here and now. If danger is present, master Windu will find out. Good night, Anakin, and return to your patrols." Obi-Wan cuts the link and goes back to sleep.

In the garden, Anakin is frustrated. "Old fool, I knew he would say that."

"Anakin, what is going on?" Amidala asks.

Anakin takes a moment to feel the Force and then turns to Amidala. "There will be an attack." He looks around and then his eyes locks on the palace and he picks up the commlink once more. "Jentun, come in. This is Anakin Skywalker."

In another part of the palace, the Jedi knight named Jentun is patrolling the empty hallways. He picks up his commlink. "I hear you Anakin, what's on your mind?"

"Get the chancellor to safety" Anakin tells Jentun over the commlink. "There will be an attempt on his life!"

Jentun stops and tunes in with the Force. "I don't sense anything… Wait… There's something here!"

From above, dropping down from a ledge or balcony, Darth Maul appears and attacks Jentun! The fight is intense, yet brief, and in the end Maul brutally cuts down his opponent!

( _This fight I imagine just as the first fight we see in the fan-movie "Darth Maul; Apprentice", available on Youtube and one I highly recommend by the way._ _But instead of being in a forest, they are in an Alderaan palace obviously, and Maul leaps down from a balcony and viciously cuts down Jentun in much the same way as in that first fight. To my mind, this would be a striking introduction to Darth Mauls abilities_ )

Anakin rushes through the palace at full speed.

Amidala activates her own commlink. "Obi-Wan, this is Amidala. Jedi Jentun has been attacked! You must hurry, Anakin is already on his way!"

Obi-Wan leaps out of bed and runs half-naked through the palace.

In an impressive and luxurious lounge in the palace, Darth Maul is cutting down Republic Red Guard and other officials ( using only a single lightsaber-blade ). Eventually, Darth Maul stands in front of Valorum who is now all alone. Valorum falls to his knees in absolute fear.

"Please!" Valorum begs. "I have done everything Dooku has asked of me! I have done it all! Please, I beg of you!"

Maul does not care and cuts Valorum down with a single strike. It is at this moment that Anakin rushes into the chambers and locks eyes with Maul. Maul flees by leaping through a window and Anakin follows. Anakin pursues Maul through the palace, through the gardens and later through the city. In the city, Maul and Anakin jump between various flying vehicles, run along a flying train and run through a busy crowd. Eventually, Maul is about to cross a narrow bridge between two large plazas; Anakin jumps onto a transport and rides it until he leaps up onto the bridge, ahead of Maul.

"This chase is over" Anakin says confidently. "You would do well to surrender right now."

Maul attacks and Anakin is forced to activate his own lightsaber. Maul still only uses a single blade. At one point in the fight, Maul activates the second blade and takes Anakin off guard, and now Anakin is on the defensive. In the end, Maul flips high into the air over Anakins head, and the move allows Maul to sever Anakins one arm. Anakin falls screaming to the ground, and as Maul lands he spots security-forces and other Jedi closing in fast. Maul leaves Anakin behind and runs away.

Obi-Wan and security-officers gather around Anakin and Obi-Wan tries to calm his apprentice. Qui-Gon Jinn does not stop, but keeps running after Darth Maul. Maul reaches a ship hovering next to a platform with its airlock open and Maul enters the ship that immediately distances itself from the structure. Qui-Gon runs straight for the edge and leaps, making a fantastic jump out into the air and incredibly reaches the ship that picked up Maul, grabbing hold of the hull outside of the airlock. Qui-Gon stabs some controls with his lightsaber and the airlock opens; Qui-Gon is now face to face with Maul, who uses both hands to Force Push Qui-Gon off the ship! Qui-Gon falls a couple of hundreds of feet and dives head first into a mountain lake that connects with the city in the background. As Qui-Gon pops his head above water, he can see the ship carrying Maul disappearing off into the distance, a tiny dot in the skies.

 **Republic Command-Center, Coruscant:**

In the military briefing-room, several army and navy officers have gathered, together with influential senators and powerful Jedi. Present are, among others, Admiral Tarkin ( _in his forties by this point, which should be fine for a sci-fi space-admiral I think_ ), Senator Mon Mothma, Senator Palpatine, a Colonel Zorba ( _a Lasat, same species as Zeb on Star Wars Rebels_ ), a clone-trooper Lieutenant Commander CC-2224, as well as the Jedi Grand Masters Yoda and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Joining them, as holographic images, are Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Senator Organa, Prince Xizor and Queen Amidala.

Windu is first to speak. "We were unable to prevent the assassin from escaping, I'm afraid. We are calculating every possible destination along the last known trajectory the assassins ship used as it jumped to hyperspace."

Obi-Wan is next to speak. "Unfortunately, by now, the assassin could be anywhere."

"In other words" Tarkin says, "Dooku has effectively deprived the Republic of its leadership. With these two bold, and successful, attacks he has made sure to bog down the senate in procedures. The navy and the army wont be able to deploy or take action without direct orders from the Supreme Chancellor, and there wont be a chancellor without an election. I trust you understand the seriousness of the situation. While we are bogged down with bureaucracy, our enemy is free to move around and deploy at will."

Organa is next to speak. "Something that could have been his plan all along. Dooku's allies in the Trade Federation will most likely use this political chaos and exploit the turmoil to secure the position of Supreme Chancellor."

"Something we can not allow" Amidala points out. "These traitors must be dealt with accordingly."

Mon Mothma speaks next. "I agree with Queen Amidala. This ruthless attempt to wrestle control of the Old Republic must not succeed. If our fleets and armies can not act until the senate has voted, then surely the Jedi should be able to do something to stop Viceroy Gunray from becoming chancellor?"

Yoda, sitting in an automated chair, almost like an R2-unit but with a chair installed, leans against his cane and sighs. "Thousands of planets, allied with Dooku are. Too few the Jedi are to this insurrection prevent. To stop Dooku and his ally, Viceroy Gunray, another option we must find."

"Grand Master Yoda" Senator Palpatine then says, "without our navy and army, we have no-one else to turn to but the Jedi. If you can not stop Dooku and the Trade Federation, then who can?"

"There is a way" Xizor says. "During a crisis, such as this one, the senate can vote to grant emergency powers to the chairman of the Defense Committee, effectively making that individual the acting chancellor, with all the power that comes with that office."

Organa turns to Palpatine. "That would be you, senator Palpatine."

A chiss senator then says, "If we all give our support to Palpatine, the vote in the senate will be a mere formality."

Tarkin nods as well. "It will allow us to act quickly and have our forces deployed in a matter of days."

Ki-Adi-Mundi turns to Yoda as he speaks. "It would undoubtedly foil Dooku's plans."

"And that" Yoda says, "we must en-devour to do."

"What say you, senator?" Obi-Wan asks of Palpatine. "Do you accept the nomination?"

Everyone awaits Palpatines response as he gives it some serious thought.

"If I do" Palpatine eventually says, "what should my first course of action be? I doubt that Dooku and Gunray will be unprepared for the move we are about to make."

"A wise conclusion, senator" Yoda says and nods. "Prepared for this, Dooku is, without a doubt."

"If I may" Tarkin says, presses some buttons and brings up a holographic map of the Republic. "I suggest we move our fleets to secure the central systems, such as Coruscant, Hosnian Prime, Corellia, Bothawui, Kuat and Chandrila. It would secure the government while Palpatine gets voted into office and secure a stable transition of power. If only to prevent a coup directly aimed at the Senate."

 **Alderaan:  
** Anakin enters the command-room where the others are talking with the delegation on Coruscant; his severed arm is now replaced by a robotic one.

"I have to object" Anakin says and walks up to the others and joins in on the briefing. "The core-worlds are not what Dooku is interested in."

"Young Skywalker" Yoda's hologram says, clearly not impressed. "Always rash and too quick to act. Always."

"I am sorry, grand master" Anakin says. "But I believe that Dooku intends to launch an assault on Kamino."

 **Republic Command-Center, Coruscant:**

"That is insane" Colonel Zorba points out. "Few planets have stronger defenses than Kamino, and for good reason; it is where the bulk of our clone-troopers are produced."

"Yet" Obi-Wan cuts in, "me and my apprentice did find several logged communications between Dookus hideout on Naboo and someone on Kamino. And we already suspect a traitor provided Dooku with the chancellors travel-plans to Alderaan."

Plo Koon is next to speak. "Without a doubt, deception and deceit is now how Dooku operates. We should not underestimate him and his abilities."

CC-2224, dressed in armor apart from his helmet, speaks next. "If our enemy is planning on going to war, Kamino is a much more logical target than the senate on Coruscant. By striking Kamino, they severely affect our ability to wage war."

Anakins hologram leans against the tactical-table in the room. "And that is what Dooku has planned all along" he says. "He expects us to defend the core, to defend the senate so we can preserve the government. And while we do that, Dooku will hit Kamino and take away our ability to wage the war he intends to start." Anakin then looks at Palpatine, "You want to know what you need to do, senator? Send all the ships you can to Kamino."

Palpatine turns to Yoda. "Grand Master Yoda? What is your advice?"

Yoda closes his eyes for a brief moment and then looks at them. "Young Skywalker, correct is. To Kamino, the Force directs me."

Palpatine sighs. "Very well… Call for an emergency session of the Senate and get me appointed as acting chancellor, and I will send the ships you need to Kamino."

 **Alderaan:**

The holographic transmission from Coruscant fades and ends. Organa and Amidala quickly leave to assemble what troops they can and prepare for the coming conflict.

"There is a shadow surrounding all of this" Plo Koon says when the Jedi are alone. "Like a heavy veil that obscures everything. We are blinded by shadows and dust."

Windu nods. "Dooku has allied himself with the Dark Side of the Force. He is more dangerous than ever. He must be stopped at all cost."

"War" Qui-Gon says with a sigh. "No matter what we do, Dooku gets his way."

They all leave to get ready to depart for Kamino. Obi-Wan slows Anakin and places an arm on his students shoulder.

"You have made me proud today, my young apprentice" Obi-Wan smiles. "You have shown great intuition and an amazing understanding of interpreting the will of the Force. I foresee you will become a great Jedi knight some day, and a much wiser man than I."

"Only through your guidance, master" Anakin says with a smile, proud of the praise.

"Come" Obi-Wan says. "We have much work to do."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So in this part we get to see how Palpatine has planned his ascension to power. He creates a situation where the Republic, out of necessity, is forced to install him as Acting Chancellor with Emergency Powers, in order to counter the dire threat of Dooku supporting Viceroy Gunray. And, if you noticed, it was Xizor who made the suggestion to make Palpatine the new chancellor, Xizor who also betrayed Gunray and Valorum, so that should tell you something about that character. We also get to see Darth Maul in action and find out he is an intimidating opponent as he kills Jentun with ease and later also defeats Anakin, aka, Darth Maul is a force to be reckoned with._


	6. Chapter 6

**Kamino:**

We fly in towards one of the large cities on the ocean planet. We move through various parts of the clone-creating process, with kaminoan scientists overlooking it all. We see kids marching in formation and teenagers doing obstacle-courses and training martial arts. Grown up clones in full armor conduct combat training.

Twenty Mandalorians, wearing military jumpsuits, stand at attention. A Mandalorian commander, dressed in mandalorian armor, stands before them; this is Commander Viszla.

"Welcome, recruits, to Kamino" Viszla says. "You have been chosen, because you have proven yourselves to be the strongest and the brightest of our society. The pride of Mandalore. Here, on Kamino, you will join the one-thousand warriors who are already stationed here. Your DNA will be used to further and enrichen the gene-pool that the Kamino scientists require to produce soldiers for the Republic. Soldiers you will train. You will train them to become the best soldiers in the galaxy. Soldiers that respect honor, duty and loyalty. It is an immense honor that has been bestowed upon you, for you have been chosen to carry on the warrior-ideals of Mandalore, to uphold our ancient creed and to keep our heritage alive. Here, on Kamino and in the service of the Republic, we mandalorians live up to our ideals and ensure that our legacy lives on. For honor and glory, we serve the Republic."

The recruits reply as one. "For honor and glory!"

"Carry on" Viszla says.

The recruits move as a single unit as they march on out, leaving the room. Viszla turns to look at his second in command, lieutenant Jango, also wearing Mandalorian armor.

"Lieutenant Jango" Viszla says. "How do you rate these new recruits?"

"Incompetent" Jango says. "If this is the best Mandalore can offer these days, we have lost our way."

"Times are changing, I fear" Viszla concludes.

"That's what two centuries of slavery does to a people" Jango says.

"Slavery?" Viszla wonders.

"Isn't that what we mandalorians have become?" Jango asks. "We have become loyal slaves in the service of the Republic and the Jedi, providing them with our warriors to build their armies for them. Our ancestors were right to wage war on these cowards. Mandalorians are warriors, we bow to no-one. If we truly were Mandalorians, we should rise against our enemies, just like our ancestors did two hundred years ago."

Viszla turns serious. "Those days are long gone, lieutenant. We serve the Republic now. We no longer get to choose our enemies."

"Such words could only be uttered by a man without honor." Jango turns with his blaster drawn, "You are not Mandalorian", and guns down Viszla at point blank range.

* * *

Mandalorians loyal to Jango enter several locations, manned and crewed by both other Mandalorians and Kaminoans, and guns them all down. Jangos troops place explosives at key points. On the outside, they use their jetpacks to fly to important structures and place explosives at antenna-clusters and shield-generators and turrets. Jangos troops move with precision and efficiency with tactical perfection.

( _I suppose this could be the Star Wars version of the VX-gas heist that we see at the start of The Rock, in other words, a lot of special-forces movie-action that is edited to look like it is badass_ )

* * *

A squad of Jangos troops enters a high-tech laboratory and guns down the Kamino scientists working there. While they move in, Jango follows with determined strides as the last of the scientists are shot dead while begging for their lives. A couple of Jangos troops open a cold-storage and pull out a large cart, loaded with hundreds of vials of blue-glowing substance. Jango studies the vials and then he and his men and women leave with the cart and vials.

Jango, and all of his troops, together with the vials, enter a Gozanti class cruiser while others climb into fightercraft and fly escort. As the ships take off, all explosives detonate across the large oceanic city, destroying key locations.

Jangos ship and its escort leaves the planet and head straight for a small fleet in the distance. A hundred fighters and bombers fly past the Mandalorians and head for the planet. We follow these strike-craft as they swoosh in and assault the Kamino cities, blasting them with cannons, bombs and torpedoes.

Inside the cities, as the walls crack and are breached, the ocean floods the hallways and chambers, drowning thousands of kaminoans and clone-troopers in the process.

Jangos ship enter the hangar-bay of a large Trade Federation battleship. As Jango disembarks with a cadre of his most loyal warriors, they are greeted by Dooku and Maul.

"Welcome aboard" Dooku says. "I must congratulate you on a work well done. You have performed beyond expectations."

"Your praise is not one of my concerns" Jango says. "I know what my men are capable of. What is of my concern is if I should deliver to you the vials I have on my ship. Or if I should seek out other associates."

"You need not worry, Jango" Dooku assures the mandalorian warrior. "Mandalore will have its revenge on the Republic and all of Mandalores enemies will be crushed one by one if you ally yourself with me. With my help you will be able to build a Mandalorian army that will conquer the galaxy!"

"Again, the galaxy is not one of my concerns" Jango says. "All that concerns me is to destroy the Jedi."

Dooku smiles. "Join with me, and you shall have your revenge."

Jango takes a step to the side as the vials are unloaded. "Enough genetic material to create one-hundred million warriors."

Dooku grins. "Excellent."

* * *

On the bridge of the Trade Federation battleship, Viceroy Gunray and Captain Grievous oversee the assault on Kamino.

"We are in range to bombard the surface with cannons" a neimoidian officer informs.

"Good!" Grievous says. "Fire at will!"

The small fleet opens fire with its batteries and blasts the cities, sending several sinking into the oceans after continuous fire.

Gunray is pleased on the bridge. "The Republic will never recover from this blow" he says. "Once our own clone-army is ready to be sent into battle, the Republic will be overthrown."

Grievous, studying data from the attack, turns to Gunray. "But until then we will have to rely on regular troops and battle-droids. We are still at a disadvantage."

"Without a chancellor" Gunray points out, "the senate will be mired by debate. Their decisions and actions will be slow and put in place too late. They will not be able to exploit their military advantage."

"Sir!" the neimoidian officer calls out. "The Fifth Republic Fleet just left hyperspace in sector six-two!"

Grievous walks over to a strategic holographic map of the system, displaying all warships.

"Call back all fighters from the planet!" Grievous orders. "Engage the enemy fleet!"

* * *

On the Republic flagship, Mace Windu and Admiral Tarkin oversee the battle-plans.

Tarkin is quite calm. "Deploy all fighter-squadrons, concentrate fire on their vanguard."

The space-battle begins and it is Epic!

Windu leaves the tactical hologram and walks over to the viewports and reaches out through the Force. He then retrieves his commlink from his belt.

"Dooku is here, as we suspected" he says into the commlink. "The Dark Side surrounds the Trade Federation battleship. Strike-team, you know what to do."

Leaving the hangar-bay of the Republic flagship is a Jedi Corvette ( _the same type of ship we see in the Knights of the Old Republic MMO_ ) escorted by two Jedi fighter-craft.

Plo Koon pilots one of the fighters. "Form up, balanced formation. Be wary of cross-fire."

Anakin pilots the other fighter. "Copy that, grand master. Taking position. T7, check the stabilizer again, the pitch feels a bit weird. Get ready, here they come!"

The two Jedi fighters escort the Jedi corvette through the battle. Koon and Anakin gun down multiple enemy fighters and skillfully clears a path for the corvette.

As they close in on the Trade Federation battleship, Plo Koon says "Coming up on the separatist flagship. You're on your own."

"Good luck, strike-team" Anakin says. "May the Force be with you."

Koon and Anakin veer off and the corvette carries on on its own the final distance, eventually flying into a hangar-bay located on the spherical structure in the center of the massive battleship. Inside the hangar-bay, the corvette blasts with its cannons before it touches down, and once the airlock opens, four Jedi charge out and engages the enemy! The four Jedi are Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli. They are accompanied by a squad of clone-troopers. Soon the hangar-bay is secure.

"Lieutenant Commander" Qui-Gon says and a clone officer removes his helmet and reveals himself to be CC-2224, "set up a perimeter and hold this hangar."

Shaak Ti is next to speak. "Once we have Dooku, we will return to evacuate."

"Understood" CC-2224 says and returns to his troops.

"Dooku will be aware of our presence by now" Obi-Wan says. "We would do well to hurry."

"Follow me" Luminara says. "I can feel him."

The four Jedi leave the hangar while the clone-troopers set up defenses.

* * *

The space-battle continues. Anakin and Koon guns down a couple of enemy fighters each.

"They are targeting our bombers" Koon says. "Close in for a tighter formation, we will focus our fire their interceptors."

"Understood, grand master" Anakin responds.

The two Jedi fighters form up close and their combined firepower guns down an enemy squadron. One of the enemy fighters manage to evade the Jedi cannons.

"I'm going after the last one" Anakin says and leaves formation and begins to chase the enemy fighter, but the enemy pilot is skilled. "This pilot has some skills" Anakin says.

The fighter he is chasing is piloted by Mara Dendron.

As Anakin follows Mara, he begins to smile. "Oh, this guy is good. Ok, here's where the fun begins."

The two have an exciting cat and mouse chase through the space-battle.

* * *

The four Jedi on the Trade Federation battleship advance down the corridors, cutting down enemies and deflecting blaster-shots as they go. They are unstoppable.

* * *

Viceroy Gunray turns away from his officers to face Grievous and Dooku. Jango and Maul join them on the bridge also.

"The Jedi have boarded us!" Gunrays says, almost in panic. "Nothing can stop them! They are coming here!"

Grievous turns to the neimoidian officers. "Shut all blastdoors between the bridge and the Jedi. It will buy us time to reposition our forces."

"It will not be enough" Dooku points out. "They have come for me. I will draw them away." He then turns to Jango. "Jango, take your ship and leave with the vials. It is imperative that we secure those vials; without them, we have no army that can defeat the Republic."

"I will provide a distraction" Grievous says. "I will direct our ships to try and break through the Republics left flank. It should be enough to allow the mandalorians to escape with the genetic samples."

"Viceroy" Dooku says, "you will go with the mandalorians. Your political influence and connections are just as vital to our cause."

Gunray is relieved. "Of course, my lord."

Dooku leaves the bridge together with Darth Maul. Walking through the corridors, Dooku retrieves a commlink.

"Captain Dendron" Dooku says.

In space, Mara Dendron is still engages with Anakin Skywalker.

"I'm a bit busy, Dooku!" Mara says.

"Disengage, captain" Dooku says. "I need you back here to fly my shuttle. We are leaving. Meet me in my hangar."

"Understood!" Mara says and transmission is cut.

Mara Dendron, while battling Anakin, flies back to the Trade Federation battleship.

"Where are you going now?" Anakin says, trying to keep up with Dendron.

 **Republic Command-Center, Coruscant:**

A large group of officers and politicians, as well as a couple of Jedi, are gathered around a large holographic depiction of the battle taking place around Kamino.

Palpatine looks serious. "Admiral Tarkin, we have received a transmission from Kamino. Apparently, a group of mandalorians have rebelled and stolen an unknown number of genetic samples."

 **Kamino:**

On the bridge of the Republic flagship, a holographic transmission of Palpatine is projected next to the tactical-table where Tarkin is overseeing the battle. Windu joins them by the table.

Palpatine continues. "We are sending you the information we have on the ship they used to escape the planet. It should have joined with the separatist fleet. That ship must not be allowed to leave the system."

"Understood, chancellor" Tarkin says. "We will take care of it."

The transmission with Palpatine is cut.

 **Republic Command-Center, Coruscant:**

Amidala is concerned. "If that ship is allowed to escape, Dooku will have the means to create a clone-army of his own, and this war will go on for years."

"I have the outmost confidence in admiral Tarkins abilities" Palpatine assures her.

Organa is not so sure. "Those vials could be on any ship by now. How will we know which ship to attack?"

Ki-Adi-Mundi is next to speak. "The Force will guide us."

Yoda turns to Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Contact master Windu. Finding and stopping these mandalorians, priority has."

 **Kamino:**

Anakin is still following Mara Dendron. Plo Koon notices what is going on.

"Skywalker" Koon says. "Break off. That fighter is heading for the battleship; their guns will tear your fighter apart. Abandon the pursuit now."

Anakin is determined though, as heavy fire starts to hit his own fighter. "A few more hits and that fighter wont have any shields left, grand master."

"Not before that battleship has gunned you down" Koon counters. "Break away now, Skywalker."

Anakins fighter takes too many hits and, reluctantly, he is forced to give up chasing Mara Dendron. Mara flies in towards the Trade Federation battleship and towards a smaller hangar-bay, landing inside of it next to Dooku's shuttle. As she, and her astromech-droid, leaves the damaged fighter, Dooku and Darth Maul enter the same hangar-bay.

"Get the ship ready" Dooku tells Mara as they all head for the shuttle.

At that point, another door to the hangar opens and the four Jedi enter! Mara looks at the Jedi and then hurries to the shuttle and climbs onboard. The four Jedi and Dooku and Maul have a brief stand off.

"Qui-Gon" Dooku says. "My old apprentice. I does me good to see you again. I only regret it is under such unfortunate circumstances."

"As do I, master" Qui-Gon says. "But I see you have found a new apprentice. One who shares your hate and anger. The Dark Side is strong in you, master. And your apprentice."

"I have chosen to embrace the true nature of the Force" Dooku says. "A truth the High Council has hidden from us for centuries. A truth that Yoda has hidden from us all for far too long."

"You can not blame this on your own master, Dooku" Obi-Wan says. "Your fears are your own. Your failure to confront them is not grand master Yodas fault."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" Dooku says. "I remember you as a young padawan. Dreaming of adventure and excitement. You had such potential. But Yoda suffocated all of that. He crushed all of your potential and turned you into nothing more than his loyal servant."

"We are not impressed by your lies" Shaak Ti says. "Your attempts to deceive us will not work. Surrender now and we promise you a fair trial."

Dooku grins. "You fools. You truly believe that Yoda will grant me fair judgment."

* * *

Jangos ship leaves the Trade Federation battleship with a heavy escort if fighters.

On the Republic flagship, Tarkin and his officers oversee the battle.

"Two more frigates have moved to our left flank" Tarkin says. "They are trying to push through and create an opening for their flagship. Tell commodore Constantine to move his battlegroup to plug that hole."

 **Republic Command-Center, Coruscant:**

Amidala spots Jangos ship and escort on the holographic rendition of the battle.

"Look!" she says and points. "The mandalorian vessel! With a heavy escort."

Organa presses a button that opens communications. "Admiral Tarkin, we have spotted the mandalorian ship in sector eight-two-four."

 **Kamino:**

Windu spots Jangos ship in the holographic rendition of the battle.

"It is the ship we are after" Windu says. "The Force tells me that ship must be stopped."

* * *

Plo Koon and Anakin flies through the battle.

"This is Plo Koon" Koon says. "We are moving in to intercept the mandalorians."

"T7" Anakin says, "boost our firepower, draw energy from our engines if necessary. We need to punch through those shields as quickly as possible."

Koon adjusts some settings on his own fighter. "Skywalker, follow me in. Set your shields to double-front and get ready to launch your torpedoes. I will shield your attack-run."

"Copy that, grand master" Anakin replies.

The two Jedi fighters begin to close the distance to Jangos ship. Eventually, they get close enough to open fire and launch torpedoes.

* * *

On the Trade Federation battleship, the standoff continues.

Luminara speaks. "Dooku, this is not the way. You will only bring suffering to millions of innocent lives if you go through with this. End this now, I beg you."

"I will bring suffering?!" Dooku says, almost in disbelief. "Yoda has caused untold suffering with his inability to act! Centuries of passive diplomacy has caused nothing but disorder and chaos! Yodas foolish belief that the Jedi must be a counter-weight to the evil done in the galaxy has destroyed the Republic! No more. I have seen the truth. I have seen the true nature of the Force. It is only through the Dark Side of the Force that we can bring order to the galaxy. It is only the teachings of the Sith that will save us from the chaos."

"The Sith?" Obi-Wan says, worried what it might mean. "Dooku, what have you done?"

"Dooku died many years ago" Dooku says. "I am Darth Ty'Rahn, lord of the Sith."

And Ty'Rahn ignites his red lightsaber, and Maul ignites both of his dual-lightsaber.

"Then you leave us no other choice" Qui-Gon says.

The Jedi ignite their own lightsabers. Obi-Wan uses a blue of course, Qui-Gon and Shaak Ti uses green, and Luminara uses a yellow ( _Just for the hell of it. I mean, why not?_ ).

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So I changed Darth Tyranus to Darth Ty'Rahn, because the Sith names aren't very interesting if you ask me. Plague, Maul, Tyrant, Insidious, I just don't think those are good names. Well, Darth Maul works I guess. Anyway, what I think is really important here is the fact that in this story we find out why Dooku has broken with the Jedi and why he has fallen to the Dark Side; he truly believed that the Jedi could do good in the galaxy, but that they could do so much more if they just decided to. So feeling frustrated that the Jedi, and Yoda, never actually used their powers to prevent evil, but instead just tried and balance it, Dooku turned elsewhere to ensure peace and justice, to bring order. And in that quest for stability, Dooku lost his way and was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. The road to Hell is paved by good intentions after all._


	7. Chapter 7

Darth Maul charges in first against the four Jedi and Darth Ty'Rahn attacks in a second wave of sorts.

( _As Maul attacks, I picture it much in the same way as Maul attacks the five Jedi in the fan-movie, Darth Maul; Apprentice. He rushes in and disrupts them. At that point, Dooku steps in and attacks in turn. The following battle, between 4 Jedi and 2 Sith, should be very much like the hangar-bay fight we see in the intro-video to The Old Republic MMO, but without the Force Lightning_ )

As the fight goes on, eventually both Shaak Ti and Luminara are cut down, leaving Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left to deal with Maul and Ty'Rahn.

* * *

Plo Koon and Anakin attack Jangos ship once more.

"One more attack-run and their shields will be weak enough for us to punch through" Koon says. "Skywalker, save your torpedoes, you will need them to take out their hyperdrive."

"Yes, grand master" Anakin acknowledges. At that moment, he senses something in the Force. "Obi-Wan is in trouble" he says.

"Your focus should be here and now, Skywalker" Koon says. "Master Kenobi can take care of himself."

"No" Anakin replies. "No, I can feel it. Obi-Wan is going to die!"

"You have your orders, Skywalker" Koon points out strongly. "Now, join formation and follow me in."

"I'm sorry, grand master" Anakin says and abandons the attack on Jangos ship. "But I can't just let him die."

"Skywalker!" Koon shouts over the commlink.

On the Republic flagship, Windu picks up his own commlink. "Skywalker, you must prevent that ship from leaving the system. Do you hear me? Everything depends on it!"

"I will not abandon Obi-Wan" Anakin replies.

Anakin flies through the battle, straight towards the Trade Federation battleship in the distance.

* * *

The lightsaber-fight continues! Eventually, Ty'Rahn manages to slice off Obi-Wans leg. As Obi-Wan falls to the floor, Ty'Rahn turns to watch as Maul manages to strike down Qui-Gon.

* * *

Anakin is taking a lot of punishment as he approaches the Trade Federation battleship. "T7! Reroute all power to shields, do it now!"

The fighter crashes into the hangar-bay where Maul and Ty'Rahn are standing victorious, the fighter sliding along the floor until it crashes against the wall. Anakin climbs out, somewhat disorientated, and jumps down to the floor.

Ty'Rahn turns to Maul and says, "Kill him" and then heads for their shuttle in a calm manner.

Anakin spots Obi-Wan and can't control his feelings. Anakin charges Maul and attacks!

( _Basically, the end-fight between Obi-Wan and Maul in The Phantom Menace, but instead of Maul sending Obi-Wan down a pit with his Force Push, the Push simply sends Anakin flying and rolling along the floor_ )

Ty'Rahn is now standing in the airlock of the shuttle and watches the fight.

"You can not win" Maul tells Anakin confidently. "Only your hatred can destroy me."

Anakin looks over at Obi-Wan and the sight fuels his anger. Anakin pulls Obi-Wans lightsaber to him and activates both lightsabers and turns his eyes on Maul. Maul senses that Anakin is now relying on his anger and hate. Maul begins to throw objects at Anakin, objects that Anakin strike to the side as he gets closer with each step. Eventually, Maul throws a massive object that Anakin cuts through in dramatic fashion and then engages Maul in close combat once more. In the end, Maul gets cut down in half as Anakins rage gives power to his blows.

( _This is obviously inspired by the final moments of the intro-video to The Old Republic MMO, where the Jedi zabrak throws objects at Darth Malgus and Malgus eventually jumps through the air and flies through a ball of flame as he attacks the Jedi head on_ )

Anakin turns and finds Ty'Rahn still watching. Ty'Rahn closes the airlock and his shuttle leaves the hangar-bay. Anakin hurries over to Obi-Wan grabs him in his arms and realizes that the old master is still alive.

"T7! Call for reinforcements! We need an emergency evac right now!"

T7, still attached to the Jedi fighter, makes a lot of noise and sounds.

* * *

Mara Dendron navigates the battlefield as Ty'Rahn finds a seat in the cockpit.

"Has Jango and the genetic samples jumped to hyperspace?" Ty'Rahn asks.

"They just did" Mara informs the Sith lord.

"Excellent" Ty'Rahn nods. "Inform Captain Grievous to cut his losses. This battle is over."

The shuttle flies through the battle.

 **Coruscant:**

Palpatine steps out to address the massive Senate of the Republic, standing before some twenty-thousand senators.

"As your Acting Supreme Chancellor, it is with outmost regret that I inform you that the separatist movement, that assassinated Supreme Chancellor Kilrah and Vice Chancellor Valorum, has conducted a military attack on our clone-facilities on Kamino. We are faced with all-out-war. If we do not respond in a prudent manner, the enemy will overthrow the Republic and destroy every achievement made in the past one-thousand years. This we can not allow to come to pass. So therefor I ask of you now, to acknowledge my declaration of war against the separatists, and to grant me the mandate and emergency powers required to defeat these separatists as swiftly as possible. Stand with me in this, and the Old Republic shall not fall."

Palpatine is greeted with standing ovations.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, the High Council is in session.

"A Sith lord?" Ki-Adi-Mundi says. "Dooku has turned to the Sith?"

"Dead, Dooku is" Yoda says. "Darth Ty'Rahn his name is now, Kenobi tells us."

"But how?" Ki-Adi-Mundi continues. "The Sith have been gone for a millennia."

"Skywalker killed Ty'Rahns apprentice" Windu says. "Now the question is, who trained Ty'Rahn? Who seduced Dooku and turned him to the Dark Side?"

"Could this secret Sith master still be alive?" Plo Koon wonders.

"Difficult to see" Yoda says. "The Dark Side clouds everything. Manipulated it is, to work against us. Who ever it is, that such abilities possess, a powerful enemy is. Seven Jedi we sent to Kamino, and still the agents of evil prevailed. Very troubling."

Deepa Billaba sighs. "Who ever is responsible has succeeded in starting this war. We must act decisively to make sure this conflict is ended as soon as possible."

Ki-Adi-Mundi is cautious. "A too quick move on our part could be disastrous. In our eagerness to do good, we could do the enemy a great service."

"Wise council" Yoda nods. "Darth Ty'Rahn knows us well and can anticipate our actions. Dangerous it is to underestimate him at this stage."

"Until we know Ty'Rahns intentions, we should support the Republic on the field of battle" Windu says. "We can not leave this to the Republic military alone. Without our help, they will never be able to defeat a Sith lord."

"I agree" Plo Koon says. "To defeat the Sith must be our priority now."

"A priority, yes" Yoda nods. "But underestimate Darth Ty'Rahn, I intend not to. Lies and deception are his ways now. Let me be lured by him towards the Dark Side I will not. Remember, a Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack. Forget this, we must not, or suffer the same fate as Dooku we will."

 **Mustafar:**

Dooku/Darth Ty'Rahn arrives at the volcanic planet of Mustafar and lands at a large installation located here. He enters the base and eventually ends up in a small chamber where he kneels. A hologram activates, depicting a figure hidden by hood, cloak and a mask.

"Master" Ty'Rahn says, "I have succeeded. We have the means to create our own clone-army, and our allies are gathering their forces for war with the Repubic."

"Very good, lord Ty'Rahn. You have done well. In time, the Republic will fall and the Jedi will be destroyed. Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen it."

"At last we have revealed ourselves to the Jedi" Ty'Rahn says. "At last we shall have our revenge."

"Patience, my apprentice. There is still much to be done. We must press the attack before the Jedi can muster their numbers. Send your fleet to the Kuat shipyards; it will weaken the Republic and allow our allies to invade Sullust, putting further pressure on the Jedi."

"As you wish, master" Ty'Rahn says. "There is one more thing, my master."

"Oh? And that would be?"

"My apprentice, Darth Maul, was killed by the Jedi. The young apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi destroyed him. The boy is exceptionally strong in the Force and defeated Maul with the help of the Dark Side. It was his anger that killed my apprentice. I believe this boy can be turned and be convinced to join us."

"Interesting… We shall en-devour to learn more of Obi-Wans apprentice."

 **Republic Cruiser:**

Obi-Wan and Anakin enter the bridge of the warship and finds Amidala in command.

"Commodore Amidala" Obi-Wan says with a smile. "Requesting permission to join your squadron."

"Permission granted, master Kenobi" Amidala says. "Welcome aboard the Pride of Naboo."

"Do we have enough ships for this attack?" Anakin wonders.

"It's a hit and run mission" Amidala explains. "We will drop out of hyperspace, launch missiles and torpedoes, and then get the hell out of there. The Trade Federation battleships guarding those shipyards wont know what hit them until we are long gone. With a little luck, we'll take out that installation for good."

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck" Obi-Wan says.

"Well then" Anakin says, "let's put an end to this war, shall we?"

Amidala turns to her crew. "All ships, prepare for hyperspace. And may the Force be with us."

The small squadron of eight warships blast off to hyperspace.

 **The End**

 _Right, so there you have it. My version of Episode One, had Disney allowed my to do a remake of the Prequel Trilogy. An action/adventure movie where we get to meet our heroes ( Obi-Wan, Anakin and Amidala ) and our villains ( Sidious/Palpatine, Dooku, Grievous and Maul ), and we follow them through the events leading up to the Clone Wars. I think the first part of the story works well, as we are introduced to the characters and who they are, we have adventure and action on Naboo. As we move to Lothal, we meet Owen and Beru and learn why they are important to the storyline in A New Hope, plus that we learn why Anakin might eventually turn to the Dark Side. As we move towards the final big battle, we learn a bit more about the Jedi, plus that we see how Palpatine gains power by forcing the decision upon the Republic and then "reluctantly" taking office. And of course, in the climactic final battle, we learn why the Clone Wars are called the Clone Wars; because both sides will rely on elite clone-soldiers. And, Dooku/Ty'Rahn explains why he turned to the Dark Side, because the Jedi have simply become too passive over the centuries. And, of course, as Anakin kills Maul we get to see his darker side and get a glimpse of his power. All in all, I think we get what we want out of this story and that the end-result actually is a more fun and exciting movie than the actual Episode One. Obi-Wan gets to be wise and powerful, Anakin gets to be powerful and dangerous, Amidala gets to be a leader and a commander, Palpatine gets to be devious and Dooku actually has a part that makes sense. Maul is still killed off, but not in the ridiculous way in A Phantom Menace, plus that we see him do more awesome stuff. In the beginning we have actual action and adventure, and not just talking, walking, swimming and pod-races. And at the end we have a big battle without annoying gungans and without a 9 year old kid destroying a battleship. Like I said, all in all, I think this story actually works and I hope you have enjoyed it._


End file.
